Gotham Central
Gotham Central is a TV show airing on Fox that features the Major Crimes Unit of the Gotham City P.D. The MCU is led by Lieutenant Arnold Flass (Tim Roth). Flass's partner, Detective Jim Gordon (David Tennant) is the main protagonist. He has just transferred from Chicago, and was a Marine before becoming a policeman. The MCU interacts with various Gothamites, many of whom later become Batman's enemies or allies. The show takes place in the same universe as Man of Steel and the sequel featuring Ben Affleck as Batman. Gotham Central ran from 2014-2019 for five seasons and 113 episodes. Cast Main *David Tennant as Detective/Lieutenant James "Jim" Gordon, protagonist and member of the MCU. He is a former Marine. *Tim Roth as Lieutenant Arnold Flass, Gordon's partner and the leader of the MCU. *Chadwick Boseman as Officer Crispus Allen, member of the MCU. *Jeffrey Tambor as Commissioner Gil Loeb, Gotham PD Commissioner. *as Officer Stan Merkel, member of the MCU and Gordon's friend. *as Officer Maggie Sawyer, member of the MCU. *as Officer Hugh Foley, a member of the MCU who is reluctant to stand up to Flass. *as Barbara Kean-Gordon, Jim's wife. *Alan Cumming as Dr. Edward Nygma (recurring Season 3, main Season 5), an analyst who is tasked with helping the MCU track the Red Hood Gang's crime spree. Recurring *Nathan Fillion as Harvey Dent, the Assistant D.A. until the end of Season 5 when he becomes D.A. *Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox, the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises in Bruce Wayne's absence. *as Roman Sionis, an elite Gotham businessman. *Thomas Haden Church as Victor Fries, a cryogenist who helped analyze bodies. * Julianne Moore as Leslie Thompkins, a mefical doctor who often aids the MCU in the same capacity as Victory Fries. *Neal McDonough as Billy Petitt, the arrogant SWAT team leader who even Flass dislikes. *C. Thomas Howell as Rick Flag, Jr. (Season 2), one of the two ex-leaders of Team 7. Antagonists *Richard E. Grant Maximilian Zeus (Season 1), a hotel/casino owner and secret drug trafficker. *Michael Massee as Basil Karlo (Season 1), the leader of a group of thugs and smugglers working for Zeus, known as the Mud Pack. *Dermot Mulroney as Matt Hagen (Season 1), Marlo's second in command. *as Preston Payne (Season 1), the third member of the Mud Pack. * as Sondra Fuller (Season 1), the final member of the Mud Pack. *as Floyd Lawton (Season 2), an assassin and one of James Gordon's fellow members of Team 7. *as Waylon Jones (Season 2), a disfigured wrestler who used to be a member of Team 7. * Mark Valley as David Cain (Season 2), one of the ex-leaders of Team 7 (along with Rick Flag, Jr.) . *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Julian Day (Season 3), *Peter Capaldi as Red Hood One (Season 5), the enigmatic leader of the Red Hood Gang, a group of assassins, arsonists, etc. committing random acts of violence all over Gotham. *Bill Nighy as Carmine Falcone (Seasons 1-5), Gotham's lead mob boss. He is a recurring antagonist who appears throughout but is never the main antagonist of a season. Guest Characters *Michael Gambon as Alfred Pennyworth *Kevin Conroy as Slam Bradley *Jude Law as Dr. Thomas Elliot *as Selina Kyle Series Premise Season 1 (2014-2015) Set from 2004 to 2005: Detective Jim Gordon and his wife Barbara transfer from Chicago to Gotham, where he joins the Major Crimes Unit led by Lieutenant Arnold Flass, who is bigoted, crass, and trigger-happy. Other members include Crispus Allen, Maggie Sawyer, Stan Merkel, and Hugh Foley. They face various criminals, mainly the Mud Pack, a group of thugs/smugglers for hire. The Mud Pack are later revealed to be working for casino owner Maxie Zeus. Season 2 (2015-2016) Set from 2005 to 2006: More of Gordon's past is revealed as assassins Deadshot and Killer Croc come to Gotham. James recognizes them as his former Marine colleagues and Team 7 teammates, Floyd Lawton and Waylon Jones. Matters are complicated further when Rick Flag, Jr., another former member of Team 7 and now a Checkmate member, comes to Gotham to "help" Gordon with the threat, and warn him of the return of someone thought long gone. Category:TV Shows